Dog Rose
by Jabby Baskerville
Summary: A drabble about LeoxChain!Elliot.


Those eyes made him want to cry.

It wasn't the blue that reflected the entire universe (it was as if the sea and sky got together in that so beautiful color), nor the depth of feelings that passed them. It was the fact that when his fingers entwined in the White Knight and let out little moans, because feel his lips touching his neck in a way so _hungry_ and delicate at the same time, he saw his face clean, pure, _alive_.

Elliot was right in front of him, fulfilling, loving, _living_. Without blood, scratches, wounds, pain**.** His hands, bigger than before, -_before being a Chain_- passed in the noirette gentle curves, making him shiver, warming his skin with every touch- which "forced" the servant to start taking off his clothes, piece by piece. Each button opened was a new sensation, every light kiss was like first love. Leo couldn't be tired of him. _It was impossible_. It wasn't the fact that they are doing something forbidden or wrong, that was…

_Love._

That's why it hurt so much.

"Master…" whispered in his ear, which took a bite. Elliot liked to bite, Leo always known it, and liked it even more now because that made him feel that he was really in front of Elliot, and not a mere imitation of his former master**.** With his long fingers, surrounded the boy's hard cock, doing the same movement addictive as ever. Leo gasped with pleasure that was provided, especially when those wet and skilful lips touched in his excitement. Again, those eyes looking at him, just to see his reactions, so euphoric and shameful.

"E-Elliot…" couldn't speak, could hardly _think_ of anything but the name of who loved so much. Filling his tiny hands with those blond wires, Leo was lost in his thoughts.

_How good would… If he could speak my name again._

But he couldn't. And Leo was afraid if he could. Because…

"Elliot, l-let's hurry" pulled some air, impatient with all that mingled inside. The Chain knew not to rush things, but orders were orders**.** So it was that stood up, pulling Leo's legs to engage his waist, feeling the organ touching his belly. Was a bit afraid, didn't want to hurt his beloved master, but Leo shouted at him almost take him _now and fuck him hard and fast_. Well, Leo definitely wasn't in a good mood today.

"Hngn… Master—" He bowed slightly, pushing the other against the wall, letting it enter completely, and started with the process.

It was sad to hear that word. _Master_. Leo never called Elliot in that way when was his servant, so why? They always were equals, and no one was up or down to the other. They were the same height, eye to eye, hand to hand**.** In a euphoric pace tried to get closer, even though there wasn't more space between them, just the sound of their beating skins. But however close they were somehow were so far.

That's why when Leo was so afraid that part- where he was close, _very close_ to the climax- that caused him so much pleasure, but so much pain, arrived**.** He held up the best he could, but always ended before the friend, and hugged him tightly, his whole body shaking with that feeling so amazing.

"Elliot—!"

Leo had a horrific fear for that moment. The moment that everything was going through his head was _Elliot, Elliot and only Elliot_. If what was going through his head was that man who continued with the stabs, who was on the mind of the White Knight?

_Leo_.

And if the blonde ended speaking his name again? No, Leo wanted, but didn't want that.

_Because the last thing Elliot said before he died was his name._

A boy so noble and pure, that deserved living so much… His last word was **his fucking name**.

And that was what made Leo look at him with such sadness when he finally reached the limit. With difficult and profound breathing, Elliot stroked those flushed and beautiful cheeks that the servant had. _Master_, _don't do_ _that expression, please…_ That's what he always thought but never could stop those tears leave those purple iris; only cleaned and kissed him in the most tender possible way.

And then, once again, his eyes met the blue ones. Those eyes made Leo smile and cry. They _mesmerized, claimed, sought_ for Leo. His tears flowed, but the fear never left him.

The fear of losing everything again.

Losing those eyes.

_Losing his love._


End file.
